thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Percys Versprechen
Percys Versprechen (Percy's Promise) ist die zweite Episode der dritten Staffel. Handlung Percy verspricht Thomas, die Kinder von der Sonntagsschule des Pfarrers abzuholen, aber als es dann soweit ist, fängt es stark zu regnen an. Percy kämpft sich durch das Wetter, aber es ist nicht gerade einfach. Und schließlich führt der hohe Niederschlag dazu, dass ein Streckenabschnitt überflutet wird. Percy ist nun bis zur Feuerbüchse unter Wasser und sein Feuer ist aus und seine Feuerbüchse nass. Seine Mannschaft braucht die trockenen Holzbretter aus dem Boden des Bremswagens, um Percys Feuer zu entzünden, die der Schaffner nur ungerne hergibt. Während Percy wieder warm wird, taucht Harold auf, der einen Fallschirm auf Percy wirft. Percy ist zunächst sauer, doch dann stellt sich heraus, dass Harold lediglich warme Getränke für die Fahrgäste gebracht hat. Percy kann schließlich weiterfahren und seine Farht beendet, was Thomas und den dicken Kontrolleur sehr freut. Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie und Clarabel (Redet nicht) * Der Pfarrer von Wellsworth (Redet nicht) * James (Nebenrolle) * Stephen Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Bridget Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Jeremiah Jobling (Nebenrolle) * Frau Kyndley (Nebenrolle) * Die kleinen Jungs (Nebenrolle) * Harolds Piloten (Nebenrolle) Orte * Tidmouth Hault * Elsbridge * Dryaw * Die Wassermühle * Arlesburgh * Der Leuchtturm * Hawin Croka * Die Länderlinie * Cliff Side Track * Arlesdale See und Gebirgslinie * Arlesdale Schloss * Dillys See (Gelöschte Szene) * Hafen von Knapford (Erwähnt) Trivia * Diese Episode basiert auf der Geschichte Percy's Promise aus dem Railway Series-Buch Percy the Small Engine. * Auf einem Bild von hinter den Kulissen trägt Edward seine erschöpfte Gesichtsmaske statt seiner besorgten Gesichtsmaske, während er mit Percy in Elsbridge spricht. * Gelöschte Szenen aus der ersten Staffel von Thomas auf Tobys alter Straßenbahn werden zu Beginn der Episode verwendet. * Modifizierte Modelle von Coast Guard und einem Shrimper aus der Schwesterserie von Thomas & seine Freunde, TUGS, tauchen im Hafen von Arlesburgh auf. Somit ist dies die erste Episode, die TUGS-Modelle verwendet. Fehler * Als Percy in die überfluteten Gleise stürzt, haben Annie und Clarabel ihre Positionen getauscht, und das Wasser scheint über seine Feuerbüchse zu kommen. In der nächsten Einstellung ist das Wasser jedoch unterhalb seiner Puffer. * Während Thomas auf Tobys alter Straßenbahn fährt, schaut Clarabel in die falsche Richtung. In der nächsten Einstellung schaut Annie in die falsche Richtung. * Obwohl das Wasser nur gerade so auf Percys Umlauf gelangt, hat Percy eine Wasserlinie über seinem Kessel, als er Thomas am Ende der Episode trifft. * In der Aufnahme von Percys Lokführer und Heizer ist der Zaun hinter ihnen untergetaucht, aber in der Nahaufnahme des Heizers befindet sich der Zaun vollständig über dem Wasser. Dies ändert sich wieder in der Einstellung des Lokführers, Heizers und Schaffners, die die Holzplanken durch das Wasser tragen. * Wenn Thomas mit Percy in Tidmouth Hault spricht, kann man eine rote Markierung neben seinem linken Auge sehen. Waren * Buzz Books - Percy's Promise * Zeitschriften - Percy's Promise, Going for a Swim! und Percy Gets Wet! * My First Thomas-Bücher - Percy and Harold * Lokbücher - Percy (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Bücher - Percy's Promise (Buch) * Board-Bücher - Percy gets Stuck * Engine Adventures - Percy In anderen Sprachen Veröffentlichungen Videospiele * Magical Adventure en:Percy's Promise es:La Promesa de Percy he:ההבטחה של פרסי ja:パーシーとこうずい pl:Obietnica Piotrusia ru:Обещание Перси Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:TV-Serie